Day Thirty-Eight/Transcript/Janeth
Session Start (Wackd:nomuru2d): Sun Nov 09 17:37:18 2014 -0500 17:37 "Hello there. I'll admit, this is a bit of a surprise." 17:38 "Um... what's going on here?" 17:39 "I'll be frank, I'm just as confused as you are. You shouldn't be able to do this. Whatever this is." 17:40 "...what the hell is that on your face?" 17:41 "My... face?" Janeth tried feeling for whatever it was. 17:41 "Sorry, in your face. Where your vision organs should be." 17:43 "Oh. My optics. Long story short, I was picked for an operation back on my homeworld years ago from my perspective. Military wanted to outfit me with these." 17:43 "And they...see for you?" 17:44 "Essentially, yes! They feed appropriate signals to the part of my brain that interprets visuals, and they allow me to see in multiple spectrums." 17:45 "And they are somehow allowing you to see out here. To see...me." 17:46 "I guess it's some kind of incompatibility glitch? Who can say? I've been in contact with this... girl inside you. Called herself Zoe?" 17:47 "Heriot, yes. One of the few I had met before I came here." 17:49 "Well, in any case, she's just as surprised as we are. She wanted me to try and interact with you, if possible." 17:50 "I suppose she wants you to try and remove the people that have been plugged into me." 17:50 "Which would include me." 17:51 "Yes. It's so wonderfully circular I'm almost tempted to let you try it just to see what happens." 17:51 "Well, I'm always eager to try something new! How else would I have ended up in you?" He said with a slight laugh. 17:52 "New. Yes. It has been...too long since I tried something new." 17:52 A metal panel popped off the machine, revealing the wires inside. 17:53 "Then let's do this together! How do we reverse this?" He quickly got to looking at the wires. 17:54 It chuckled. "I haven't the foggiest! I'd sooner ask you how to preform an appendectomy on yourself." 17:55 "So you don't know how to reverse this explicitly? Has it been done by your operators?" 17:56 "Well, yes, but always through intricate metaphors and such. Never mechanically." 17:57 "Hmm... Instruction through metaphor? A bit odd... but I can give it a shot! Can you relay them to me?" 17:59 "I suppose. Is there a book in there you can open? Or an action you can preform that resembles opening a book?" 18:00 "I think you might have done that with opening the panel. Are pages supposed to correspond with internals?" 18:01 "I don't know, does your appendix represent your inherent worthlessness as a biological organism?" It paused. "That was mean. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" 18:02 "Ah don't worry about it. Ellie gets the same way sometimes. Next one?" 18:02 "Ah. Hrm. Ticker-tape, perhaps? Any of that in there? If there is, maybe try removing the roll." 18:03 "Ticker-tape... ticker-tape..." Janeth tried spreading the wires apart to get a better look inside. 18:05 There was indeed a roll of ticker-tape in there, towards the back, producing an odd sort of text in a typewriter font, describing the events Janeth was experiencing but with some odd breaks for time codes of unknown significance and phrases in triangular brackets he could not recognize. His vision began to glitch again slightly. 18:06 "What in the..." He noted what he was saying, doing, and seeing was being updated in the roll. He tried reaching for it in spite of the glitching. 18:09 He could see fairly clearly, but with an overlay of someone else's vision. As he was looking at the wire he was also, somehow, in a shop, looking across a table at a woman using some sort of small handheld computer. The ticker-tape began to glow. 18:12 "... I can't even..." He noticed the hands on the monitor typing onto the ticker-tape, recording his actions and words. He grabbed onto the ticker-tape. 18:13 They seemed to be drawing him in. His hands were experiencing brief moments of intangibility. "I can feel you leaving. Remove the ticker-tape," said Master Brain. 18:13 "Here... goes... nothing!" He gripped tight and yanked hard. 18:14 (And back to the main room.)